1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display system, and a control method for a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
According to a related art, a display apparatus which receives and displays image data from an image supply apparatus such as a personal computer is known. Such a display apparatus is usually connected to the image supply apparatus via a communication network.
In order to enable communication between the display apparatus and the image supply apparatus, network connection information such as IP address or SSID, ESSID or the like of a wireless LAN needs to be set. However, the operation to input and set such information is complicated. Therefore, a related-art system is proposed in which an information storage medium storing network connection information is connected to a display apparatus, thus enabling the network connection information to be set in the display apparatus (see, for example, JP-A-2005-202754).
Meanwhile, a communication device used by the display apparatus can be fixed to the display apparatus or can be attachable to and removable from the display apparatus. However, when an information storage medium is used in order to facilitate input of network connection information as described above, a state where both the communication device and the information storage medium are connected to the display apparatus needs to take place and connectors need to be provided in a number corresponding to the state.